wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonslayer
(This is the page for the book titled "Dragonslayer". You may be looking for the scavenger known as The Dragonslayer instead.) Dragonslayer is the second book in the Wings of Fire: Legends and the first Wings of Fire book to be told from the point of view of scavengers. Amazon's release date for Dragonslayer was originally December 26, 2019, then February 4th, but is now set to be released on March 3rd, 2020.https://www.amazon.com/dp/1338214608/ref=tmm_hrd_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8&qid=1553315388&sr=1-1 The cover was released on October 23rd, 2019 at 5pm EST on HomeBase, an online playground created by Scholastic. Dragonslayer takes place during the first arc, which was confirmed in a Scholastic Home Base post. Dragonslayer ''switches between views of Ivy, Wren, and Leaf, which from left to right, are the scavengers on the cover. Ivy is seen holding a miniature dreamvisitor. The SandWing on the cover has been confirmed to be General Sandstorm in an interview with Tui on November 2nd, 2019.https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/File:03A917CF-D3CD-4EAA-90A2-D1045684D42C.jpeg Summary This special edition of the #1 New York Times bestselling Wings of Fire series soars back in time to give readers a glimpse of Pyrrhia through new eyes. ''In the shadow of wings . . . scavengers fight for survival. '' Ivy doesn't trust the Dragonslayer. He may be her father and the beloved ruler of Valor, but she knows he's hiding more than the treasure from the sand dragon he killed two decades ago. Leaf doesn't trust dragons. They're the reason his favorite sister, Wren, is dead, and now he'll do whatever it takes to slay even one. Wren doesn't trust anyone. She swore off scavengers after her village tried to sacrifice her to the dragons. She only has one friend, a small, wonderful mountain dragon named Sky, and they don't need anyone else. In a world of dragons, the humans who scramble around underfoot are easy to overlook. But Ivy, Leaf, and Wren will each cross paths with dragons in ways that could shape the destiny of both species. Is a new future possible for all of them . . . one in which scavengers can look to the skies with hope instead of fear? Quote on the back This was a pretty terrible plan, saving a baby dragon who would probably eat her just as soon as it was big enough. But Wren had a feeling someone had decided to toss aside this baby dragon, exactly the way her parents and her whole stupid village had thrown her away. ''People are awful and untrustworthy and mean, so I'm going to make friends with a dragon instead. "We don't need anybody else, right, little dragon?" Wren said, stroking one of its tiny ears. "If they don't want us, we don't care. We can look after each other, can't we?" Plot Tui revealed in an interview that the first chapter would be told from Wren's perspective, the second chapter would be told from Leaf's perspective, and that the third would be told from Ivy's perspective. The only chapter that has been revealed thus far is Chapter Three.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HPk6gmwYTc In this chapter, which is from Ivy's point of view, Ivy is shown pestering her mother about dragons, specifically why her father had to kill one. Then Ivy, along with all the adults in Valor, are summoned to a gathering in which Pine is banished from Valor for visiting the old village that was destroyed and burnt down by dragons. Ivy questions this, seeing as her father, The Dragonslayer, has visited the old village several times. Later, she queries Daffodil and Violet if they know of a rule that forbids anyone to go to the village. Violet says no, and Daffodil agrees. The chapter ends with Ivy realizing that the Dragonslayer is hiding a secret. Gallery Dragonslayer Front Cover.png|Front Cover AudioBookDragonslayerL.jpg|Audiobook cover Dragonslayer Placeholder.jpg|Placeholder cover DB03718E-F3C5-437A-8A38-496ED3A17586.jpeg Dragonslayer Front Cover.jpg|Edited Dragonslayer Cover Edited Audiobook cover.jpg|Edited Dragonslayer AudioBook Cover dragonslayer_by_trunswicked_dd36f2i-pre.jpg|Dragonslayer art by Trunswicked IMG-20200122-WA0007.jpeg IMG 20200123 124931.jpg|The time frame of the book IMG 20200123 124941.jpg|A photo of the back of the book IMG 20200123 124952.jpg|A photo of the book 1A2F6E6F-8EE8-42A1-835F-E50193BAF7D7.jpeg|Hard cover of Dragonslayer if you took the cover off 4ED3BE1C-AEA5-413B-85DB-EC94CA53DA32.jpeg|Dragonslayer cover 7D701F24-F00C-47D4-9F2F-CEFF71EEC970.jpeg|Scavenger Map 21EE7F5D-A005-4724-AC80-1ADC9F39395B.jpeg|Wingwatcher Guide and Night Dragons 3658DD0A-5162-4325-84E7-617704C9BA61.jpeg|Swamp Dragons and Desert Dragons 65378347-B320-4B95-929D-4E58BA97CCCD.jpeg|Mountain Dragons and Sea Dragons 55F00166-8FF0-4D79-BAE6-E2FDE1ABF30B.jpeg|Rainforest Dragons and Ice Dragons References Category:Books Category:Upcoming books Category:Wings of Fire Legends